The Watch Out
by Z Robin
Summary: ONE SHOT. How does Damian Wayne tell Cass his real feelings about her? DamiCass , CassDami , Tim Drake (RedRobin) , Stephanie Brown (Batgirl) , Dick Grayson (Nightwing) , Jason Todd (Redhood) , Cassandra Cain (BlackBat) , Damian Wayne (Robin) , Timsteph (mentioned ) **Disclaimer all charters are owned by DC COMICS** Please R


The Watch Out

Cassandra Cain was screeching out the large city as the wind rustled. She heard honks and yells in the crowed streets. She was visiting Gotham, being the maid of honor of Tim's and Steph's wedding, and you do not visit Gotham unless you visit Gotham's crime. Without even turning around she says, "I can hear you."

The footsteps came closer, "Of course you do BlackBat." Replied the voice.

"Well we did both learn from the dark knight himself." She giggled softly.

He chuckled. He sat on the ledge next to the Cassandra. Cass, without even looking at him could feel this weird vibe from the teenager. "Robin are you okay?"

"Ye-yeah. I am. Uh-w-why would you say that?" he stuttered. The both scanned the city before Damian spoke again.

"Listen um- Cai-Cassandra. I have been meaning to talk to you."

Cass's jaw dropped. This was the first time he said her first name. Sure it was no Cass or ChattyCass but it was still her first name- Cassandra. Damian still called Stephanie, Brown, Tim, Drake and so on. She read his body language- nervous, shaky, something was up.

"Yea. What's going on?"

"Due to-um-what I mean is-is-um-the matter of –um-um –matter of fact is-"

"Are you just going to speak gibberish Robin?"

"No." he's face went straight. " I'm clearly trying to speak English. God, why am I even doing this?"

"I'm asking myself the same question."

He gave out a quick laugh. Damian cursed under his breath as he grabbed a crumpled note from his utility belt. He unfolded the paper and read it trying to advert his eyes from Cass.

He cleared his throat loudly.

"_Dear Cassandra_,

_I believe you and I would be suitable mates. I am fond of how you can defeat multiple criminals in a short amount of time."_

Cass was still silent.

"_I find you genetics compatible with mine if were ever to have sexual intercourse. You have impeccable fighting skills as BlackBat. You are a wonderful human being. My conclusion is that I love you Cassandra Cain._

_ Yours Truly, _

_ Damian Al-Ghul Wayne"_

He looked up at Cass. Her face was as blank as a piece of paper. Damian didn't know it was good or bad. Cassandra never thought Damian would have a crush on her. Sure, she found him charming and cute, but he would like her?! Frankly, she never thought any guy would like her, especially not an awesome guys like Damian.

_ "God dammit I knew I should have listen to Drake's advice." _Damian thought_._

_ *__ 2 hours ago __*_

The four brothers, Grayson, Jason, Tim, and Damian were all in Tim's bedroom.

"So there's my dilemma. Do you have any advice?"

"I say you go near her and kiss her. If you're good of a kisser as I am then she will instantly fall in love with you." Spoke Jason as he spun in the chair.

"Awwwwwwww Damian you're all grown up." Grayson said embracing his youngest brother in a hug.

" Unhand me Grayson! If you are not going to help then leave!" Damian commanded.

Grayson reluctantly freed his brother. "I say while she's searching the city tell her how you feel."

Damian stroked his chin as if he had an invisible beard. "Reasonable. Drake how did you met Brown?"

Tim blushed. "Um-well you see-that –um- she was still spoiler and I was robin and um-" he scratched the back of his head. "she- well – kind of threw a brick at my face."

Damian exploded into laughter.

"Its not funny."

"No of course not replacement. Don't listen to demon spawn of there. He wouldn't know love if it him in the face – like a brick." Jason laughed, "I crack myself up."

"Its—not—funny." Tim said through his teeth.

"It's okay Timmykins, " Grayson said as he placed his arm around his brother shoulder. "You write this in your vows."

"What?" Tim folded his arms across his chest.

Grayson started to impersonate Tim "Oh Stephanie my sweet, sweet Stephanie. How I love thee—"

"Shut up."

Jason joined in with a high feminine voice, "Oh yes Timmy the Dork."

"We've been through a lot together—"

"Shut up."

Grayson continued, " Every single time I see you—"

"Shut up."

"I see you and I feel like—"

"Shut up."

"I feel like I've been hit by the brick of love."

"OH TIMMYTIM!KISS ME BOY VIRGIN!" embraced Jason.

"Shut up!" Tim yelled as he turned redder than the robin suit and covered his ears with his hands.

"LA LA LA LA," Grayson sang as he and Jason started ballroom dancing.

Damian wiped a tear off his face, "We have to focus. Drake your advice." Damian commanded.

"I say take her out for icecream."

"That's the stupidest idea I have ever heard!" Damian remarked.

"BabyBird where's your class?" Jason commented.

"If he had any." Damian replied. "Now everybody exit while I contemplate. "

"But its my room!" Tim yelled.

"I don't give a sh—"

"Damian Wayne watch your language!" Grayson warned.

"-TT- " was the last words Damian said before he left the room.

*_Now__*_

Cass smiled as she saw Damian involuntary blushed. It is not she didn't fantasize about him. She did find him handsome and smart not to mention funny. Kind of think about it, Cassandra liked Damian – a lot.

_"Well, I have everything to lose. Mighty as well go with Todd's plan and maybe she'll change her mind."_ Damian thought. He leaned in close enough for their lips to press against each other. Her eyes widen. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

_"Oh my gosh! She kissed me! Holy shit! See I knew I didn't need to listen to Drake's advice." _

They kissed more passionately. Damian thought he saw enough cheesy romance movies so he could be prepare for something like this. He bit her lower lip. Unfortunately, he bit too hard and Cass jerked back. "Ouch!"

He blushed. "I'm so sorry Cassandra."

"Uhh-"

"I really am. I apologize for my insufficient talent of kissing."

"Uhh-"

"I guess I should be off." He got up on his two feet. Cass didn't want him to leave. She grabbed his wrist and pulled him. Their eyes met. No words needed to be spoken. They began kissing again. He wrapped his hands around her waist. Minutes, but what felt like seconds, passed by. Blackbat and robin broke away from the kiss.

Damian had to catch his breath and faintly laughed.

Cass giggled.

Damian chuckled.

She laughed.

He laughed.

She guffawed.

They laughed through what would be the awkward conversation. So Gotham echoed with the loud laughs of Cassandra Cain and Damian Wayne.

_**The End**_

*****What do you think of it? Please R&R *****


End file.
